


A Plea to the Legate

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: A young Naut captain approaches the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants to plea for sanctuary. At first, she's not convinced, but she allows him a chance to plead his case.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Kudos: 12





	A Plea to the Legate

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 23: Dom/sub roleplay (dealer's choice)
> 
> \--
> 
> This is a sort of sequel to my earlier Vasco/De Sardet fic, "The Game". If you read that one first, you might recognise this as a suggestion given for one of their roleplays toward the end of the fic, but reading that one first isn't strictly required.

Fiona De Sardet sat straight-backed at her desk, eyes keenly surveying the parchment in front of her as she double checked it for any inconsistencies before she sent it on to Constantin for his approval. Between her fingertips lightly drumming against the desk and the loud ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner, her office was otherwise quiet.

Until, that is, sharp footsteps echoed just outside her door, perking her ears to someone’s approach. She looked up just as a man barged into the room, a Naut by the look of the tattoos on his face. “Legate!” he exclaimed, eyes wide as he addressed her by her formal title, “I need your help!”

Sitting back in her chair slightly, she observed him a moment, all twitchy nervous energy as he leaned against the closed office door. “And what is it I can assist you with?”

He sucked in a breath as the words just came spilling over his lips, “I don’t really have time to explain, but I need sanctuary.”

“Sanctuary?”

“Yes.”

Now that was curious. “A Naut need sanctuary in the Congregation?” He nodded, and she continued, “You realise how unprecedented this is, don’t you?” When the edge of a frown tugged at his outer lips, she explained, “Sanctuary itself is nothing new, but from a Naut, it hasn’t been done. Nauts are distinctly unlike citizens of the Bridge Alliance or Thélème as they aren’t just civilians but workers … contracted workers at that. Do you know if you were sea-born or sea-given?”

“Sea-given,” he confirmed.

Wincing, De Sardet noted, “That will be a contract nigh impossible to break, I’m afraid. Tracing your lineage, untangling the specifics … and still there’s no guarantee I could find anything to use.” She sighed as she shifted the parchment on her desk, setting it aside for Constantin. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you.”

“ _Please_ , Legate, my life has been threatened and I no longer feel safe, even aboard my own ship. There have even been attempts, I almost didn’t make it _here_.” Pushing himself off the door, the poor Naut leaned forward on her desk, making eye contact as he offered, “I’ll do _anything_.”

Quirking an eyebrow, De Sardet pursed her lips as she considered the situation before her. What she’d told the man wasn’t untrue, not by a long shot. Even if she were to uncover his parents identity and the specifics of the contract he was gifted under, there may not be any loopholes to exploit. There were, perhaps, a few strings she could pull, but with such low odds of success the effort didn’t quite seem worth it. There were, however, some favours she could call in … if it could be made worth her while.

He was quite a handsome man, she observed, being as close as she was, the harsh lines of the tattoos blending into his otherwise smooth skin. His light eyes were piercing, yet pleading, desperation bleeding through as if it oozed out of every pore. Light brown hair was tied back under his hat and from what she could see under his coat, there laid long, lean muscles. She suddenly wondered what his lips would feel like on her own, on her neck, her breast … other places …

Wetting her lips, she told him, “Well, I suppose if you are willing to _work_ for it …”

Nodding emphatically, he reiterated, “Anything, I swear it.”

“Anything?”

“ _Anything_.”

A smile began curling her lips, mischievous and inventive, and only the naive would have mistaken it as kind and caring. Leaning back all the way in her chair, she pressed her fingertips against each other as she told him, “I do have certain favours on the hook that I’d be able to call in, however … they are not favours I give up lightly. If you want sanctuary within the Congregation …” spreading her legs in open invitation, she set one booted foot on the table so there were no doubts as to her meaning “ … you’ll have to _convince_ me.”

That piercing gaze dropped ever so briefly to her still-clothed core before he looked her in her eyes once again. “You will help me, then, if I do this?”

“I will _consider_ it, depending on how well you do.”

In short order, she had him lying on the desk, papers pushed aside as she pulled off her boots and trousers along with her smalls and moved to straddle his face. If he was hesitant about this development he didn’t let it show as his eyes momentarily flicked up to hers before he asked, “Can I touch you with my hands?”

Purring in pride, she advised, “You may.”

With that permission given, he reached out to caress her hips, taking hold of them as he pulled down her jewel to his face. Oh, he was far from inexperienced, it seemed, as even just his tongue alone began to work her apart. Leaning her head back, her eyes fluttered closed as her fingers worked the buttons of her vest and her shirt. She had neglected a breast band that morning, opting for a vest to help control her smaller breasts, and she was never more grateful for it as her shirt fell open, exposing her sensitive nipples to the ever so slightly chilled air. She moaned softly as she took one of them in her hand, rolling the nipple and feeling the jolt of pleasure that arced through her body at the action. Her hips twitched as his tongue circled her bud, and she smiled slyly as she bit her lip, indulging in the sensation as she bucked her hips against his face. To his credit, he rolled with the punches as she set the rhythm, simply following her lead as he catered to her needs.

Shuddering, she felt on edge, on orgasm waiting in the wings, ready to take her over. She took her other breast in her hand, kneading them as the Naut moved his one hand, moving to penetrate her with his fingers. She gasped at the sensation, reaching down between her legs to grasp at his hair. “Don’t. Move.” And yet again, he followed her direction, his body taut and still beneath her as she rode his face, rolling her hips against his tongue and relishing the pressure of his fingers inside her. With a shaky gasp, her release over came her, and her thighs shook as her balance slightly wavered. The Naut beneath her reached up with his free hand to help steady her, but she was already recovering. “Now,” she commanded, nearly breathless, “slide up more on the desk. I want to ride that cock.” Just as before, he was quick to obey, his trousers pushed down just enough to free his hardened member before she impaled herself on it. The back of his head hit the desk as he moaned, his hips bucking up into her as she enveloped him. She appreciated the sentiment, but all the same she smacked her palm against his chest. “Did I give you permission to move, Naut?”

“N-no, Legate. I apologise.”

“You certainly will.” Lifting herself until only his tip remained in her, she slowly lowered herself again, reveling in the marvelous stretch his member provided. Oh this was proving to be _quite_ the interesting afternoon, but she couldn’t say she was not welcome for the distraction. He was long and nicely thick and she took several slow, measured strokes just for the feel of him splitting her open. He panted beneath her, fine beads of sweat sprouting on his forehead, but he jaw was set as he seemed to grapple with following her direction of _not moving_. She relented a small amount, increasing her pace just enough escalate, but not enough to truly satisfy. Yet still he obeyed, hands clenched into fists as he swallowed hard. _Such a good boy_. A smile tugged at her lips as she met his gaze, full of struggle as he fought against the urge, the instinct to _move_ , and she despite how much the power turned he on, she could deny him no longer. Reaching out to him, she murmured, “Come here, Vasco.”

Like a match struck, her plea and her use of his name snapped something within him and he surged beneath her, sitting up as he rolled his hips, encircling her with his arms as they embraced in a passionate kiss. As they had before, they moved in rhythm with each other, the pretence of their roles falling away as they gave in to their shared ardour. They couldn’t get enough of each other, couldn’t kiss enough skin, couldn’t grasp enough flesh. Groaning, he murmured her name as he clutched at her, and she murmured his in turn, running her fingers through the loose part of his hair. Her orgasm snuck up on her this time, crashing over her as she shook in his arms, and this time he held her through it, stroking her back and kissing her neck as she clenched around his length. She tried, in vain, to keep up their rhythm, but she needn’t have tried. His grip around her tightened as he shuddered with her, and she kissed his temple sweetly as he spilled within her.

They breathed heavily for a moment, sitting in the middle of her desk. Chuckling lightly, Fiona noted, “Well, at least nobody walked in.”

Vasco reassured her with, “I locked the door behind me.”

“Mmm. Smart.” As her fingers stroked along the nape of his neck, she asked, “How was that?”

Flashing her a smile, he told her, “You take direction well, but you also lead well. I expected no less from someone like you.”

Fiona nuzzled his nose with hers as she noted, “I like these games we play.”

Humming, he agreed. “There’s no one I’d rather play with.”


End file.
